


Choosing

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Tag: 209, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for Episode 209, introspective, mostly pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Mon-El thinks about what happened during the events of episode 209, and comes to a conclusion.(God, that's vague. I'm sorry. Anything else is serious spoilers. It's how he got to the decision he makes at the end.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvermyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/gifts).



> For Mel, who was a giant bitch and requested "Surprise Me!" for Supergirl.

As Mon-El sits and debriefs with Kara and the DEO, he knows that everything is going to come to a head. He was recognized on Slaver’s Moon. If anyone had wondered if, just maybe, the Prince of Daxam had survived, well, now they have their answer. 

He knows he needs to tell Kara. 

But. 

But then he’ll have to admit that he lied to her. He’ll have to watch that look on her face, the one she gets when she’s disappointed, but trying to stay understanding. 

God, he hates that look. 

He’ll have to admit that, no, he isn’t just no one. He’s someone, and he’s someone that people are going to be looking for. Mon-El will have to admit that he has very likely summoned even more danger to Kara’s world. Danger that, in all likelihood, Kara will have to vanquish. 

For him. Kara will have to vanquish the danger for Mon-El, and he will have to sit and watch her do it. He’ll have to watch Kara fight, possibly die, for his sake. He’s done it all his life - had guards, tasters, and slaves all die for him, and he’s never done anything to change it. 

Mon-El rationalizes that until now, he’d never had any reason to think he should. He’s the Prince. The people of Daxam were meant to revere him, and die for him if necessary. It didn’t matter who Mon-El was, as a person. As the Prince, that’s simply what’s expected.

On Earth, Mon-El is not the Prince of Daxam. 

That’s a lie. He is, of course, still the Prince of Daxam, anywhere he goes. That fact is unchangeable. Whether or not Daxam still exists, Mon-El is her Prince. 

But on Earth, Mon-El doesn’t _have_ to be the Prince of Daxam. He can be Mon-El, the man. Maybe even a different man. He doesn’t have to watch people die for him. They still will, though. Earthlings - even Kara - are so self-sacrificing. He doesn’t have to be the Prince of Daxam, and yet they will still offer to die for him. 

For the first time, maybe, just maybe, Mon-El doesn’t want them to. He knows why he doesn’t want Kara to die for him, or at least he thinks he does. But he’s becoming more and more sure that he doesn’t want any of them to die for him. 

They aren’t expecting it. They have no reason to expect it. None of this people - these friends, maybe - have any reason to expect that Mon-El himself is a danger to their planet, now that the wrong - or even right - people know he’s alive. 

Mon-El has learned since he arrived on Earth. Not simply about Earth culture - though that’s been a ride and a half, strange little planet - but about Earth people. Maybe even about people in general.

The point is: maybe no one has to die for Mon-El. At least, not fighting on his behalf. 

Kara has been saying it, over and over, so many times that Mon-El has even given up immediately throwing out the idea. 

The Prince of Daxam would never have to fight on his own behalf. Mon-El might not ever have to, either. 

But he can choose to. Here, he’s not the Prince of Daxam. Here, he can defend himself. 

On Earth, under Earth’s yellow sun, Mon-El has power he never had before. He has people he never had before. Mon-El can choose to fight for himself. 

And maybe, he can choose to fight for others, too. 

He has that courage now. Kara has helped him find it. 

All that’s left is the courage to admit he lied. That? Mon-El is not quite sure he’s found yet. But hopefully he will, before someone else beats him to it. He doesn’t even want to imagine the look on Kara’s face then. He’s not sure he could stand it.

**Author's Note:**

> I very seriously doubt this is going to get Jossed, but with TV canon and their history of being weird, I'll knock on wood.
> 
> Also: I really do ship Mon-El/Kara, but they're obviously not together yet, and it's still mostly one-sided, so sorry this isn't a ship fic.


End file.
